My Love
by momojinxie
Summary: The Story of Talia Hale, and her mate. The trials and tribulations of their love and relationship.


I was motivated by monkeyelbow on Tumblr by her phenomenal artwork and I needed to write a story for papa Hale and Talia so I hope you guys enjoy. Features the Hale pack, Argents, and some cameos toward the end. I hope you guys enjoy it please review.

* * *

My Love

It was just past midnight as he waited for his love, as usual he got there much earlier than they planned. He was always so paranoid that he'd miss her, or that he'd be late. He hadn't gotten her families full approval but he was patient, he was sure that once they saw how much he loved Talia they'd accept him. He leaned against the large rock that over looked Beacon Hills. The city seemed too small to contain the entire world he recently learned of. A world of werewolves, and and supernaturals that he once perceived to be fiction.

There was a subtle breeze and he stiffened, he felt her before he saw her. He always did. He turned around and watched as his beautiful Talia made her way over toward him. Each move she made was graceful; so effortlessly precise it was mesmerizing.

He softly exhaled as she reached him and placed a hand on his chest. "My love, I'm sorry I'm late." she smiled up at him. Her dark tresses fell past her shoulders and framed her beautiful face. "Did you wait long?"

Once again she was barefoot, he just grew to accept that it was a part of her animalistic charm that he fell in love with. He caressed her sides as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Not at all, I just got here." His fingers moved against the soft fabric of her black night gown. No mater how long he waited he was just so happy to see her.

She smirked and peaked up at him from behind her hair. "You're lying." she splayed her hand over his heart. "Your heart rate increase."

"That's cheating." he placed a kiss on her forehead. "But I'll forgive you, but you know...I'll wait and eternity for you."

"I'd like to call it an advantage not cheating." she smirked and slipped her fingers in between his. "So what was so urgent that you needed to see me right now?" She didn't mind going to see him, she loved him. However sneaking out without her father, or Peter catching her was the challenge.

"I needed a reason?" he tugged her body closer to his with his free hand and pecked her lips. "How about, I love you and I needed to see you?"

She smiled against his lips and nodded "That'll do." she followed him down the dip in the forest. "Where are we going my love?"

"Come on, just follow me." he smirked as his sneakers dug into the dirt of the forest. She shrugged and followed him to the bottom. "Alright Talia, I'm going to blindfold you now, to bring you to the rest of the surprise and no using your werewolf senses." He pulled out a blindfold from his back pocket and slipped it over her eyes. "Trust me."

"I promise." she chimed.

Once the blindfold was secure he waved his hand in front of her face. "Talia what am I doing?"

"You're waving your hand in front of my face."

"Talia! I said no werewolf powers!"

She giggled and cupped his cheeks before placing a kiss. "I'm sorry my love, but the first thing a person does when they blindfold someone is wave their hand in front of their face. It was an educated guess." She let her hands fall to her side "I promise, I'll behave, I trust you."

He pouted before leading her into the middle of the forest. They were as far away and as isolated as they could get. He walked behind her as he wrapped his arms around her body. "Alright I'm going to remove the blindfold now.

As he tugged on it and allowed it to fall to the ground Talia gasped at the site before her. Christmas lights hung from the trees surrounding a blanket. "I-It's beautiful…" she walked over toward the blankets and spun under the lights. "They remind me of the first time we danced." she smiled brightly as the lights twinkled above her.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he watched her. "Talia...we've known each other for a while now...and there's no way I can find another person as amazing and perfect as you…" he pulled out a ring from his pocket. She turned to face him and gasped, covering her mouth, he got down on one knee. "I read before that wolves mate for life...I'd like to find out if that's true…" he looked up sheepishly at her.

She dropped to her knees in front of him to gaze into his eyes and nodded. "Yes…" she shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. "Yes…"

He slipped the ring on her finger and held her face in his hands. "I love you so much." he gently brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"You know what this'll mean right? I'm...you'll have to be turned..." her eyes widened in a panic. "That's the only way my dad would..." She would never force him to turn for her, but her father would only accept her mate if he was a werewolf. He wanted his grandchildren to be pure blood werewolves.

He smiled and continued to caress her face to calm her. "Shhh...I'd do anything to be with you...you know that...But I want you to be the one that turns me…"

She looked up at him "But only an alpha-"

"Talia one day you're going to lead the Hale family, and you're going to be one of the strongest alpha's ever...and when you do I'll be by your side…" he kissed her hand softly. "Always and forever."

She began to relax until something alarmed her. Her gold beta eyes began to glow. "I caught a scent." she whispered. "Argents" she instantly returned to her primal mode. A figure walked out of the shadows, a gun in hand.

Naturally he wanted to protect Talia so he moved in front of her until he could make out the face of the man before him. "Chris? What are you doing here? Does Gerard know you're here?"

"I had to do something! I couldn't let you get involved with that thing! If Gerard knew what you were doing he'd ended her a long time ago." Chris yelled. His grip on his gun tightened. "I-I should have ended this at high school. I knew what she was...I tried to protect you..."

"Don't talk to her like that! I love her Chris, and we will be together."

"You know what'll happen to you! Did you think about that?!" Chris yelled and gripped his gun tighter, his finger itching to pull the trigger. "Are you prepared to deal with what's to come!" angrily he pointed his gun at Talia. "If I kill her now then I can save you." He cocked his gun. "I'm sure she only told you about the good of being a werewolf...what about the bad? The loss of control, the want to kill..."

"Chris!" he blocked Talia's body with his, he could tell she was holding back for his sake. She didn't want to hurt Chris, but if she had to do she'd do what she needed to for survival. "I love her, and if you're going to kill her you might as well go and put a bullet in my head too!" he took a step forward toward Chris and raised the gun, pressing it against his forehead. he watched as the Argent's eyes widened in shock. His finger shaking against the trigger. "The Argents have a code don't they? We hunt those who hunt us? Well the Hale's have never done anything wrong they're innocent...and it's my choice to accept the bite…"

"They haven't done anything wrong? She took you, she tricked you...she can kill you! What id the bite doesn't take!?" Chris lowered the gun and looked down, his eyes glossed over. "You're my best friend…my brother..."

"Chris...we're at a cross road in life right now...and I need to take my path...and you need to take yours...You have morals you can still see good in people I know you can...you're the type of man they need…A man that can protect Beacon Hills..." He looked back to Talia and grabbed her hand "All my life I've never quite fit in anywhere...I was like the odd puzzle piece...but now I've found my match...and you need to let me go…"

Argent looked down "I'm leaving Beacon Hills tomorrow...I have my first assignment in Japan...After that I'm going to do some more training in France...We may never cross paths again…" He slipped his gun back into his holster. "This is goodbye." he turned his back and walked into the forest.

"Goodbye Chris...remember...you're a man that lives by a code...Never forget that…" he wrapped his arm around Talia and brought her closer. "One day I hope that you can realize that the Hale's will make better allies than enemies." As Chris's silhouette disappeared in the shadows of the forest he relaxed and turned to Talia. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Are you sure you're willing to deal with more of that?"

He smirked and tilted her lips up toward him and kissed her deeply. "I'd take on the world to be with you."

She moved swiftly and quickly across the forest. Opening the window, she slipped through the frame into her room. She landed softly on her toes and walked toward the bed. Before she could make it to the bed the lights switched on. Her eyes gold beta eyes glowed in the dark as she growled through her teeth. "Peter? What are you doing here?" she whispered.

He smirked as he took a bite out of his apple. "I was worried about my big sis, I went to check on you in your room and you were gone." He looked so accomplished catching her sneaking back inside the house. "Late night taking your human for a walk?"

"Peter what do you want?" she sighed heavily. It was late, she was tired, and to be honest she didn't have the energy for one of Peter's little mind games.

"I just wanted to check on my loving older sister." he stood up "You know the one that will get this family executed because she wanted to play with an Argent's best friend." he growled. "What do you think dad would say? You know he was hoping to marry you off to Deucalion." Catching the slightest glint of something shiny against the light he glared at her. "And what the hell is that?" he raised a brow, his voice tainted in disgust.

She moved her hand behind her body and growled, her eyes may have been beta, but she had the presence of an alpha. "If you say anything to dad...anything at all I will rip your cold lifeless heart out with my teeth." she stepped closer to him and whispered "And eat it."

He raised his hands up defeated. "When will you start trusting me sis?" he gave her his usual lopsided smile.

She loved her brother, but she knew he wasn't to be trusted. It was just a personality trait that she accepted. She learned to live with it, at the end of the day Peter was pack."I'll start trusting you when you prove to be something more than a snake." she opened her door and gestured for him to leave. "Out now."

He pecked her cheek "Love you big sis" he walked out of the room, but before she closed the door he glanced back at her. "Talia...I'm serious...be careful...Chris Argent may be the least of your worries...and even dad can accept this...but Gerard. Gerard will not hesitate to kill you and this whole family." he walked across the hall to his room and closed the door.

Talia stood in her doorway and glanced down. It wasn't as if she wasn't aware of these possibilities, she just knew that she was willing to take the risk. She'd protect her family. She'd protect her pack. Against anything.

–

_She remembered the first time she fell in love with him. They were in high school and he'd hounded her for a date for weeks. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but she chose to stick with her pack. Her family. She figured he just took the pursue as a challenge. She'd been asked out by other guys, but she never said yes. There was something about his persistence that made her give in to a date. One date became two, and before she knew it they were a couple. _

_One night she stayed late at the library to study for a history exam. The library had been closed for hours but the curator was a family friend and let her stay. Once she finished studying she locked up and left through the back door. It was almost midnight. As she walked toward the street she gasped seeing a familiar face waiting under the awning shielding himself from the rain."W-What are you doing here...?" she smiled shyly._

"_Waiting for my overachiever girlfriend." he walked over to her and slipped his jacket off and placed it over her shoulders. "It's late Talia, and I should take you home." he tilted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. _

_She noticed just how soaked his shirt was."You're freezing. We need to get you out of these wet clothes." Sickness wasn't something that threatened her but she knew how bad a cold could get._

_He walked her across the street to where he parked his black chevy camaro. "Talia, don't worry about me-"_

"_Please..." she begged, her golden hazel eyes pleading with him._

_He sighed. "Alright, we'll stop by my place and I'll change. Then I'll take you right back home." she nodded and got into his car. He drove a few blocks to his apartment. "Come on up." he opened the door and led her inside his house. "My grandpa is staying at the hospital tonight so no one else is home." he unlocked the door and turned on the lights of the apartment. "I'll just be a second but make yourself comfortable." he gestured toward the couch before walking into his room. _

_The door was partially open and she could see him remove his shirt and tossed it on the floor. She moved before she could think and ended up behind him. She placed a hand on his back, between his shoulder blades._

_He gasped and glanced back at her. He was surprised by the instant heat he felt from her finger tips. He turned around to face her and looked down at her blushing face. "What are you doing...?" he whispered softly against her lips._

"_I..." she couldn't explain herself. It was a strong primal instinct. Something about him drew her right to him. Almost like a sirens call. "I should go...I'll call Peter he'll pick me-"_

"_No.." he whispered and kissed her deeply. His hand wrapped around her waist as the other caressed her cheek. "Don't go..." He gently laid her back onto his bed "Don't be scared..." he smiled down at her._

"_I'm not scared of anything" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, closing the small gap between them. He slowly began to slide up her dress, caressing her long tan legs. _

_There was a knock at the front door before it swung open. "Hey bro you home? Your grandfather called and said I should bring you dinner." Chris set the brown paper bag on the couch in the living room and walked into his best friends room and gasped seeing the couple. "I'm sorry I didn't know-" his eyes narrowed once he realized who the woman was beneath his best friend "Hale!" He instantly reached for his gun and aimed it at her._

_Talia pulled away from her boyfriend. For a split moment she forgot who she was with and reverted back to her natural instinct and growled. Her eyes glowed gold as she showed her. "Argent!" _

_He sat on his bed, terrified. His beautiful Talia had glowing eyes, fangs, and claws as she glared at Chris. He didn't what was happening but knew he needed to protect her."Chris what the hell are you doing!? Put that thing down!" He got up and shielded her from him. He looked back to Talia "It's ok..." He gazed into her eyes. "It'll be ok Talia."_

"_You need to get away from that thing!" he cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. Chris had been around guns his whole life, he knew how to shoot, and he knew that in a year he'd be a full fledged hunter, but he still never shot a werewolf before. _

"_No!" Chris was tackled down by his best friend causing his shot to miss and hit the wall. "Talia run!"_

"_No! I won't leave you!"_

"_Talia go!" He struggled to keep Chris down, knocking the gun away from him. "Now!"_

_She flinched and jumped out the window and ran toward the forest. _

_Chris grunted "Do you know what you just saved!? That thing that werewolf! That-"_

"_My grilfriend!" he sighed and let go of Chris once he felt like Talia was far enough. "I don't care what she is...she's never hurt me. You just tried to kill her. In my eyes you're the dangerous one." He shook his head and grabbed his shirt. "I don't ever want to see you near her again, and if you plan on shooting her be prepared to kill me too." he jogged down to his car and drove toward the Hale house. He parked his car on the street and went into the forest. "Talia? It's me." he wandered closer to the house. _

_Suddenly he was thrown against a tree and held up by his throat by Talia. "What? Did Chris tell you to try and lure me out? Perhaps he wanted to get to my whole family first. Argent's been doing nothing but looking for a reason to attack us."_

_He gasped and shook his head, he weekly placed his hand over hers. "I-I would never let them hurt you."_

"_Why should I believe you?" her gold eyes darkened. _

"_Because...you know you can trust me...Just listen Talia...listen." _

_She closed her eyes and slowly let him down. "Why would you risk your life for me...?"_

"_Because I love you." he stepped closer to her and caressed her cheek. "Can I see it again?" _

"_You sure?" she knitted her brows. _

_He nodded and gave her a small smile. She looked down and shifted. As she raised her head he saw the change in her features; her brow, nose bridge, teeth, claws, and pointed ears. The difference is she didn't look as fierce as she did earlier. She was calm, serene. Her eyes were almost expectant. He ran her hand over her brow and gently moved to caress her cheek. He cupped her small face into his hand. "Beautiful..." he whispered softly._

_If she hadn't been a werewolf then there's now way she would have heard him. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He was the first person that made her feel like anything more. She was always perceived as a Hale, a monster, a werewolf, the next alpha. But to him she was just Talia. The woman he was in love with._

–

It was finally the day he'd been awaiting. They sat in his empty apartment on top of his bed. Talia across from him with her arms folded over her chest, pouting. "Don't look so eager."

"How can I not be?" he smiled at her brightly. A few months after he proposed to her she rose to being an alpha. Her father agreed that they could get married under the condition that he turn into a werewolf, which was a proposition he was more than willing to take.

"Let's go over the pros and cons one more time." she tucked her raven hair behind her ear. "Pro, you'll never get sick. Con, wolfsbane, and mistletoe can kill you." he smirked and rolled his eyes. "Pro you'll get enhanced senses and strengths, con, hunters will try to kill you and that includes Chris." As much as she loved him, she wanted him to know the truth about being a werewolf. It was a curse as much as it was a gift. "Con you'll have to be more self aware of your strengths or else you might hurt someone, con you'll never be able to have a normal life, con your children will never be normal, con your body might reject the bite and you'll die, con you'll probably try to kill me on the full moon." She gasped as he grabbed on to her legs and tugged her toward him.

He positioned himself over her and gazed into her eyes. They were just as beautiful in red as they were in gold. "Pro, I get to spend the rest of my life with you...pro, I get to have children with you...pro, I have you to help me through this…" He smirked and kissed her deeply, gently biting on her lip. "And there is nothing you can tell me that'll make me change my mind." he tugged on her lip again and caressed her cheek. "So stop stalling."

She smiled up at him and ran her hand up his chest, tugging at his shirt. As she moved it up, he slipped it over his head and tossed it aside. He moved his face into the crook of her neck and began to kiss her soft warm skin "Mmmm…" Her nails gently slid down his back as he kissed her, a soft whimper escaped her lips.

He began to unbutton her dress as he sucked and nipped at her full lower lip. As her dress fell open his kisses trailed down her chest, over her flat stomach to her naval. He grinned up at her "I love you Talia."

The night was filled with soft moans, heated kisses, and an urgent and passionate love.

She looked down at him as her hair fell past her shoulder like a dark curtain, shielding out any light. She moved her lips to his shoulder and placed a gentle kiss before biting down into him. He yelled out in pain, but she held him down.

As morning came he rolled on to his side and groaned, but as his eyes met with hers he smiled and caressed her cheek. "Is it going to be like that every night?" he chuckled.

"Maybe" she giggled and ran her finger over his shoulder, it was already beginning to heal. She was relieved that his body accepted the bite. "It might if you behave."

He pulled her close and buried his face into her chest. "Mmmm...So now that I'm your mate...how many kids can equal a pack? I'm thinking two boys and two girls."

"Four kids?" she brushed her fingers against his stubble.

"Or ya know four pups, that way they all have someone to play with." he smirked "Or else our poor son might be stuck with your brother." he rolled his eyes.

"Pups huh? You think you're funny?" she giggled and playfully pounced on him.

He smiled up at her and ran his fingers through her long black hair. "I got you to laugh didn't I?"

She cupped his cheek. "You're mine now..." she smiled shyly. "You're my beta...my mate...my love..." she gently ran her fingers through his scruffy face.

He pecked her lips "So when do I get a collar?" he smirked up at her.

"Haha, very funny. Get the dog jokes out now" she giggled and laid on his chest. "They're getting old pretty quick."

He traced his finger down the bridge of her delicate nose. Leaning up toward her ear he whispered sensually "I wasn't joking about the collar." he winked playfully and rolled her on to her side.

–

Seven Years Later

Talia walked through the forest with her family. Her newest daughter Cora, asleep in her arms. She was barely two years old, and they were already talking about having another kid. Her oldest daughter Laura riding on top of her father's shoulders, and their son Derek, who was already five years old holding on to his Uncle Peter's hand telling him about a new comic book he read.

This was everything he could have wished for; his beautiful wife Talia and three amazing children that loved him unconditionally. His new found wolf powers agreed with him and he rose to become one of the strongest beta's of the Hale family. All three of his children were born werewolves, and Talia immediately saw great potential in Laura. "We should be getting back soon, it's almost time for the full moon. We need to get Derek and Laura inside." Cora was too young to change, but Derek and Laura had experienced their shifts. Laura took to it immediately, but it was safer to keep them locked inside the Hale mansion. It wasn't the safety of humans that concerned them, they were worried that the Argent's would go after their pups. There was a code in placed, but Gerard was known to claim a few innocent lives.

Derek pouted "I don't need to stay inside! I can go out on the full moon just like papa!"

His father laughed and looked down to his son. "Is that right? You wanna be as strong as me huh?"

"Yeah!" He smiled "No wait I wanna be stronger! I wanna be an alpha like mama." He jumped up "And then I can lead the pack"

"No way! I'm gonna be the alpha!" Laura shouted from on top of her father's shoulders. "I'm older, and stronger."

He pouted looking to his sister "I can take you" he mumbled. He looked up to his uncle "You'll help me right Uncle Peter?"

"Of course" he grinned and ruffled his nephews hair.

Their father laughed "Hey now, A pack can only function when everyone knows their place. Everyone can't be an alpha."

"You mean like an Alpha pack?" Laura looked down at her father and tilted her head "Is that real papa?"

He scoffed "I sure hope not. Packs are delicate, you need balance, leadership. And a level head. An alpha maintains their strength from the betas."

"And while you two are arguing over who gets to be the next alpha, Cora might surpass you both and become the alpha." Talia chimed as she playfully poked the top of Derek's nose.

"Yeah right!" Laura and Derek yelled.

As they walked through the forest, an arrow shot passed them and stuck into a tree. "Cover your eyes!" Talia screamed right before the flash bolt went off. In the fog of the woods he could see them coming. Hunters. As they approached he set down his daughter. "Run!" he yelled. He pushed Laura to go to her Uncle "Peter take the kids and Talia back to the house!"

"But-" Talia tried to argue.

"Go now!" seeing the hesitation in her eyes he growled. "Now!"

Peter hoisted Derek in his arms "Talia, we need to get the kids to the house." he took a few steps and looked back to see that his sister wasn't following "Come on!" as they ran Talia kept looking back at him.

Laura took a few steps and shook her head "Papa! No! Papa lets go!" she cried.

He transformed into his werewolf form and growled "Laura go!" his eyes glowed in the darkness. Laura cried and ran off after her family. He stood his ground as the hunters stood before him. Immediately he began to attack them, nothing lethal just throwing them against the trees to stall for his family to get away.

"Papa!"

It was the one thing he wished he didn't hear. The distinctive cry of his little girl. Hearing his daughters cry broke his concentration as he turned toward the sound. "Laura!"

Gerard held Laura up by the hoodie of her sweater. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "Papa! Help me!"

"Now, what type of father leaves his defenseless daughter to wander the woods by herself? There are dangerous people out here."

"Let go of my daughter! Get away from her!" He growled and pounced toward Gerard, only to be shot from behind. It wasn't one shot or two shots. Chris ended up emptying his entire clip into him. He still wasn't an experienced hunter. He was scared, and nervous. "Ugh!" As his body fell to the ground.

Laura cried and struggled in Gerard's hand "Papa!" she slipped out of her hoodie and ran to her father. She covered his body with hers and began to shift. She was still in the middle of learning how to willingly control the shift.

"L-Laura run..." her father grunted.

She shifted and growled at the hunters. As Gerard began to approach Laura, Chris stepped forward. "Gerard! She's a little girl!"

"It's a monster just like the rest of them." He snapped as fingers as hunters brought him his sword. "You can't be weak about things like this Chris. This little girl as you so call her will grow up to be a killer, worst than that she can be an alpha." He unsheathed his blade. "Before you know it she's biting innocent people, starting a pack of her own and then this whole town has a werewolf problem. It's best to put a rabid dog down."

Chris's eyes widened. "No! There is a code!" he moved before he could think about it and stood in front of Laura and his fallen friend. "I won't let you kill a child."

"Killing them with a clip of wolfsbane bullets is like torture Chris. A slow and agonizing death. And you chose to do that to your friend. What I will do is much quicker. Less painful. I'm not heartless."

Laura looked to her father, he grunted and coughed up a black blood. "Papa?" The poison from the wolfsbane bullet was spreading into his heart. "Papa!" Laura shook her father and turned her attention back to Gerard. She growled and shielded her father's body with her own.

Victoria walked out toward them from the jeep. Her short red hair blowing ever so slightly in the wind. "Come on boys. Now is not the time to start a war, especially over a traitor that's as good as dead and a little pup that can't do anything but bark." she glared down at Laura. Hearing the sound of snapping twigs she threw one of her knives in the direction behind her. It was caught by an infuriated alpha snarling at the three of them.

Talia's red eyes glowed a bright red. "You come into my woods, on my property and attack my mate and child." She took the knife that Victoria threw at her and effortlessly broke it. "I will end all of you."

"You're severely outnumbered Talia. You're father wouldn't make this mistake." Gerard chuckled.

She snarled "I can do things my father couldn't." she shifted into a full wolf, standing on all fours. She slowly stalked them. She had fur as dark as her raven hair, and eyes as bright as the blood moon.

Chris's eyes widened. "She's a wolf...an actual wolf..." His shakey hand reloaded his gun as his wife Victoria backed up behind him. "You never said that they can shift into wolves."

"And she isn't alone..." a voice called out. Werewolves walked out from the shadows, a pack more than the Hale's. "Argent's aren't stupid. This isn't a fight you can win nor is it a war worth fighting, none of your own were killed. So retreat."

"We'll leave." Victoria gestured. Being that Victoria was now the leader of the Argent's there was no arguing with her decisions. Gerard sheath his blade and they returned to the jeep. The wolves watched and made sure that the Argent's all retreated.

When Talia lost their scent she shifted back into her human form and ran to her daughter and hugged her daughter to her chest. "Laura...are you ok?" The other alpha draped his jacket over her bare body.

Laura cried into her mother "Papa..."

Talia looked to her love, he was pale. Blood stained his mouth. "No!" she cupped his cheek and brought his head into her lap. "Get a blow torch!" she ordered to one of her betas. "We have to bring you to Deaton! We have to-" her eyes began to water.

"Talia..." he coughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. Since there were so many bullets and they all shot into his back it was only a matter of minutes until the poison reached his heart. There was nothing that could be done at this point. "I love you.." he intertwined his fingers with hers. "It's ok Talia...it's ok.." he weakly brought her hand to his lips and kissed them. "Is Laura ok?"

She nodded and smiled weakly. "She's alright, everyone is ok because of you." she caressed his cheek lovingly. "My love...please...don't leave me...don't leave us." she cried into him.

"Trust me Talia...I'll see you again...I'll wait for you...always and forever..." he coughed as his hand fell limp. She held him close and sobbed into him. A loud howl could be heard that night. Echoing throughout Beacon Hills.

–

Talia hung her head low, cradling a crying Laura to her chest. Peter opened the door and gazed at her. She didn't have to say anything. He felt it. He felt it the moment he died. Losing a pack member wasn't like losing family. It was like losing a limb. Peter felt like his arm had been ripped right out of it's socket. He didn't want to believe it.

She set her daughter down on the couch and looked to Peter. The other Hale members prepared his body for burial. Deucalion looked to Talia. "I-I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you and your pack for helping us. We managed to scare them off with our numbers..." She sighed "That'll be enough for now."

"It was a pleasure Talia, I'm sorry that we were to late to help your mate..." He looked down "Tend to your children and your pack, they need you now more than ever." He gave her a gentle hug and made his way out the door.

She went upstairs and checked on her children. Cora, was sound asleep in her crib, but Derek hugged his knees in the corner of the room. His eyes watered. "Baby, come here." she took him in her arms. She knew he felt it, she knew he could feel that aching void in his heart. "I'm so sorry baby..." she smoothed down his dark hair and hushed gently.

He held on to his mother, until he cried himself to sleep. She placed him in his bed before going back downstairs. Peter held Laura against his chest as she cried softly. "Uncle Peter...he's really gone isn't he..?" she looked up at him as tears streamed down her face. "It's all my fault..."

"Laura, this isn't your fault. Never blame yourself for what their kind does...They call us monsters, but they're the murderers. We value pack, and family. They live by this ideal of a code that they don't even follow." he gently patted her brown hair. "You need to be strong...Derek and Cora are going to look to you now."

She looked down. "I'm gonna go upstairs...Derek might be scared when he wakes up in the middle of the night.." She hugged him and crawled off the couch. She hugged her mother on her way to the staircase. "I love you mama." she walked up stairs.

Peter looked down "I'm sorry Talia...I had my doubts about him...but he was more than willing to die to protect his pack..." He looked up to his sister. "I'm sorry it came to that...the Argents have gone too far..." he gripped his fist.

"I know what you're thinking Peter, but I'm not starting a war over this...Too many lives will be lost on both sides...and Laura, Derek, and Cora need what's left of their family."

"How can you possibly be ok with this Talia?"

"Ok with? You think I'm ok with the death of my husband? You think anything about what happened tonight is ok? How he was here one moment and then killed the next trying to protect his children? Nothing about this is ok Peter. But I am the leader of the Hale family. It is within our right to seek revenge...but I can compartmentalize...No more innocent blood will be spilled." Her Alpha eyes began to glow. Someone was coming. "Stay here." She slowly stalked outside as she saw two female figures approaching. After the nights events her first priority was to protect her pack. She growled and turned as she met the figures half way ready to attack.

One of the woman screamed seeing her approach and swung her bat. It was caught instantly and Talia narrowed her eyes. "Claudia?"

Claudia sighed in relief as she lowered her bat, and Talia shifted back. Beside her was a middle age red haired woman. "Easy girl, yeah it's just me stow your claws."

"Claudia, what are you doing out here? And why do you have a bat?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I could have killed you."

She relaxed. "I know you could have killed me, along with everything else in the forest, that's why I brought my bat." She glanced at her friend "Lorraine got one of her feelings again and started wandering into the forest, I followed her to make sure she was ok. I think I figured out what she is...She's a psychic."

Lorraine sighed "Are you kidding me? Claudia I'm not a psychic." she shook her head.

"What? But..ugh!" Claudia ran her hand through her dark hair "Well...you're something!"

The red headed woman suddenly got that same feeling once she looked at the house. "Someone died..." Lorraine whispered and looked to Talia, her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry..."

Talia looked down and hugged her arm.

"Talia what's going on?" Claudia stepped closer to her and placed her bat on the ground. "What happened?"

"They...they..." Suddenly the flood gates broke. She had to be strong for her pack, her children, her family, but she could finally have a moment of weakness. "The Argent's...killed him..." Claudia wrapped her arms around her friend tightly.

Lorraine looked down and fell to her knees. _Why can't I ever find them before it's too late...? but I can't help but get this feeling that something worst is coming...and I'm helpless to it..._

Talia knew what she needed to do. What they always needed to do. They needed to protect Beacon Hills. From Everyone, supernatural, or hunters.

This was going to be a safe place again.

**End**

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed that. I watched a lot of the old episodes to try to give Derek's parents as much of Derek's personality as possible while still maintaining their own.

And I thought it'd be fun to cameo Claudia Stilinski and Lorraine Martin at the end. Since Derek's dad never got a canon name I tried to stay with the canon and avoid the name. I hope it came off well. If you'd like me to write more, perhaps a prequel of Talia or their family life let me know.

Please review.


End file.
